Charlie Bone has some fun
by Dandy diene njxjdkkmdmdndndnnd
Summary: Charlie has some fun with Olivia and Emma. If you are uncomfortable with the subject stop reading. Rated M for a reason. I don't own anything, and it it INCOMPETE. The category is wrong. Sorry.


Charlie Bone has some "fun" with Olivia and Emma.

**Chapter One**

"I'm headed down to the bookstore, mom," Charlie called out to his mother.

"Alright," she responded. "Don't be late for dinner!"

Charlie walked the few blocks to the bookstore in a few minutes, and was soon ringing the doorbell.

Julia Ingledew answered the door and sent Charlie upstairs to where Emma and Olivia were.

Walking into the room, he spied only Emma sitting there, playing with her pet duck. "Oh, hello, Charlie," she said.

"Hi, Emma. Where's Olivia?" He inquired.

"Oh, she's in the bathroom, taking a shower," Emma replied.

Just then the bathroom door opened, and Olivia stepped out, wearing nothing but towel around her waist. Her breasts where quite large for her age, and were very perky looking.

Charlie blushed and covered his eyes, but Olivia walked over and removed his hand. "We're all friends here," she said. "You can look, don't worry."

He gazed down at her breasts and she reached up and massaged one of them. Fondling it, she asked, "What brings you to the bookstore, Charlie?"

"Oh, I was just bored, and wondered if you two wanted to head down to the Pet's Cafe," he said.

"I'd much rather stay here," she said, smirking at Charlie's awkwardness in the presence of unveiled breasts. "Let me go get dressed and we can talk properly."

While Olivia was changing on the other side of the room, Emma patted the chair next to her and Charlie sat down.

"So," she said. "Are you still a virgin?"

At this the boy blushed and said, "Yes, I am."

"Why?" Emma asked. "You're old enough to have sex."

"I guess no women will take me," Charlie said.

"I will," Emma said seductively as her hand slid towards his pants.

"You will?" Charlie asked.

"Yes...lets do it now." Olivia walked up behind Charlie and pulled him on the bed.

She started to undress him, starting with his shirt, then his pants, and finally, she pulled his underwear off and he was entirely naked.

Charlie eagerly reached up and pulled Emma's shirt off. Her bra was very sexy, really more of a scrap of lace than a piece of clothing. Her breasts were smaller than Olivia's, but her slender body made up for her lack of large boobs.

She slipped out of her pants and lacy panties and let him look at her beautiful body.

Emma's pussy was shaved, and incredibly hot. Her breasts may have been small but her nipples were very sexy and erect on her chest. Charlie motioned for her to turn around as to view her butt, so she complied.

She wiggled her hot butt in Charlie's face and he reached up and massaged the cheeks. Emma laughed and said, "Wow, very nice, Charlie!"

Not to be outdone, Olivia stripped of her clothes and pressed her breasts to Charlie's face. He sucked on her nipples and tried to move his fingers toward her shaved pussy, but Olivia grabbed his wrist and said, "Not yet, Charlie! Have some patience!"

They made him prop himself up on some pillows, then they got themselves situated. Olivia placed her crotch over his mouth and ordered him to start licking, while Emma took his member in her hands and slipped it into her pussy.

Charlie experienced incredible feelings of bliss, and tried to do his best for Olivia, as well. From her squealing, he was working well.

Emma bounced up and down on Charlie, sending out yelps of pleasure every few seconds.

Just then, Miss Ingledew stepped into the room and said, "I made you some coo-" then, seeing the two nude girls on top of the naked boy, she said, "Oh! I'll just leave you to yourselves."

"Actually," Olivia said, "Would you like to join us? It's quite fun."

Julia Ingledew replied with, "If you say so." She pulled off her dress, revealing an already naked body, since she wpant wearing a bra or panties. This fact made Charlie's member stand up even more erect in Emma, who whimpered, wanting to continue.

Julia hopped up behind Charlie's head and instructed Olivia to suck on her pussy, while Olivia's was being licked by Charlie.

So they resumed having sex, the only sounds being pure pleasure.

Emma same first, but she kept bouncing. Olivia came in Charlie's mouth, the feeling releasing Charlie as well.

Julia stuck a finger in her pussy to help Olivia make her cum.

Finally, they just lay there in a heap to recover.

Presently Charlie said, "I should probably be getting home before dinner. Bye! And thank you!"

"Bye Charlie!" The females chorused.

When he got home, Amy Bone asked him, "Was it fun at the bookstore?"

"Oh, yeah, it was great!" Charlie replied.

**Thank you for reading. Have a nice day! (P.S. all the characters in this story are 18 years or older.)**


End file.
